Love Sick and Addiction
by PugZkii
Summary: No summary because I can't think of one so just read it! (: Pairing is Paul and Donny with some mentions and brief scenes of Stuart and Dave. Hope you enjoy! I don't own the minions or any part of despicable me. Rated M!


Hey Guyz! PugZkii here with another story! :) So this one features Donny and Paul the Minions. It will be a multi-chapter story on the events and things that happen before and after they became a couple. Because I'm not too familiar with their deep personality traits, they will be a little bent but I will do my best to make it fit. In this story however, Donny and Paul are not together until later!

This contains yaoi, near rape, and drug addictions. If you do not agree with this, I do not need the hate, just don't read it. And I do not accept being flagged!

Also, I do not own the minions or any part of Despicable Me.

For everyone else, please, Enjoy! :)

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Donny worked late again. With his overtime hours cutting into his personal hours, it left him almost little to no time to work on his new house, at all. His new place was just starting to get set up for he had destroyed his last one, by accident, one night while in the kitchen. He could still feel the heat on his skin and the smell the faint scent of the black smoke that was bellowing like angry clouds out of his home. The rooms next to his were evacuated quickly, leaving Charlie to fend for himself for a bit while things got cleared up. Brett was notified to not go back to his room until the fire was seized and put out. Being the caring minion that Brett was, the tall male came and made sure that Donny wasn't hurt. Phil had trailed in right behind Tom, who tailed Carl, as they fixed up, cleaned and reorganized as much of Don's home as they could. Unfortunately, Gru deemed it uninhabitable and moved Don into a different room due to the damage and the dangerous debris that still lingered behind. Since Brett's room wasn't touched by the flames, neither was Charlie's, Brett invited Donny to stay with him for a bit until Gru was able to find a new home for the little one eyed minion to live in. Once he found it, a few days later, Don did his best to get situated right away. Of course, it didn't happen like that. With a few mistaken trips back to his old home, his exhausted mind relying on muscle memory, he soon found himself quite happy at his new house.

Clocking out, Donny placed his ID card in his chest pocket before sliding out of his lab coat, hanging it up with the others, and stumbling towards the door. He worked in the chemical and medicinal section of the lab. It paid good but the hours were atrocious. Many nights he spent solving equation after equation until he came out with the right formula for his newly requested product. Gru was working one making a potion that would make it so the girls' immune systems were up at their highest performance. He was in demand for after Gru had a horrifying scare with Edith. It wasn't that long ago actually when the blonde headed child came down with a nasty flu-like sickness, only, it was about ten times worse than the flu. The little ninja was bed-ridden for two weeks as she recovered from her symptoms of continuous vomiting, fevers that climbed to a near 105, and the violent chills. After that, Gru had been on the hunt for nearly five months, searching for the best and most promising medicine.

It didn't take long for Donny to arrive at his home, it was on the second floor with minions Lance and Paul neighboring him. Lance was a great guy. Every once in awhile, he would invite Don over for supper and drinks. From what Don was able to gather up, Lance was definitely a partier. He always has some kind of rave-ish music on when Don would visit, which he didn't mind, but Lance did drink a lot. Paul though, he was...different. He only hung with the same group of minions every day. And what was even stranger, is they all looked the same. Dead and pale. Paul was always on edge about something, looking around in a skittish manner like he was being hunted. Donny came to a stop outside his door when laughter could be heard coming from Paul's room. There was definitely more than one minion in there, maybe four or five.

Shaking his head, Donny turned the heavy wheel on his door and pulled it open. He had one of the old rooms so it didn't have the fancy number pad that some of the others had. Gru was trying to get them installed on every door because some minions would break into each others homes and either vandalize and/or steal things. Poor Dave. Dave was a very popular minion amongst the tribe, but because of that, the location of his home was known and his vases were always getting stolen and sold at the market. After awhile, he moved into Stuart's home, who is constantly guarding Dave like a dog.

Donny smiled happily as he flopped down onto his bed, his tired heavy eye falling shut as the day took its toll on him. With a pleased sigh, Donny was out in a matter of seconds.

Nothing beat an early morning the way coffee did. Being able to wake up the in the morning, as he practically falls over himself to get to his cupboard for his favorite cup. Donny wouldn't deny it, he was addicted. He would sit at his table, or lean against the counter, while he waited for his coffee to cool down, breathing in the delicious aroma of his steaming brew. It gave him the jump start that he needed to be ready for the morning.

Once Donny finished his coffee, he went on to complete his daily routine. A shower, brushing of the teeth, combing his spikey hair and finally getting dressed and leaving for the day.

The lab wasn't busy, as usual, but there were still some orders that needed to be filled at the wishes of Gru. A lot of the orders required the use of a syringe, but as of late, Donny had been turning up with less and less needles as he had left there the night before. It baffled him _and_ the suppliers. Stuart was a supplier, and every time he would go to him and request more syringes, Stuart would laugh and tell him that he needed to quit the drugs and maybe he would have the equipment he needed. Of course since it was a joke, Donny didn't take any offense to it and would laugh as well.

Pulling open the drawer that housed his vanishing needles, he sighed. Again, they're just disappearing. Is he using them without even knowing because he was so tired? Because the three that he was currently looking at definitely had him questioning how seven of them suddenly went missing over night. Somebody had to of been stealing them. But for what?

It had been awhile since he last called for a resupply. Reaching into his uniform pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Stuart up. It didn't take long for the slightly shorter male to answer.

"Let me guess, you need syringes?" Was the first thing Stuart said when he answered.

"I swear, they're growing legs and running away. I don't know where they keep going."

"I'm telling you, Don," Behind the other phone, Don could hear Stuart slide off of his chair to head to the supply closet. "Those drugs will get you fired one day."

Don rolled his eyes, smiling. "Yeah, and going to the boneyard with Dave in supply closets will get _you_ fired one day." There was a pause...

"...Touché."

Donny felt triumph as static came through the phone. Stuart must have set down his device to retrieve the needed product. Donny waited patiently until his one eyed friend came back.

"How many do you need?" Stuart asked.

"Seven."

"Jeezus, Don." Stuart sputtered in surprise. "Don't you have any security camera's in there or anything to see if maybe you're misplacing them? You'd think in an area like that they would have something watching over the place after hours."

"No, but if I did, I would have looked by now." Don explained. "Honestly, I think they're being stolen."

"Who would want to steal syringes?" Stuart bagged up and labeled his envelope carrying Don's needles. "These things are scary."

"I wish I knew." Don could hear his brother sigh on the other end before he spoke.

"I'll be over with these in a bit."

With a thank you and a quick press of the "End Call" button, Don sat and waited.

Paul swiped away the tiny trail of blood that leaked from the pin point size hole in his arm, his on-lookers smiling in gratification. Steve sat across from him, a barely noticeable sway rocking his body while Jorge, Henry, and Fred completed the circle they sat in, all staring in his direction.

Paul leaned forward slightly, balancing himself with his hands on his legs, his head swimming as he lost his grip on reality.

"You feeling it, Paul?" Steve asked. All he received was a nod. The one eyed male frowned. Even being high out of his mind, Paul was still too quiet. "Come on, talk a little more."

Paul looked at Steve, the shorter minion's figure rippling. He gave him a conflicted look, unsure of what to say.

"Say anything." Steve pressed softly.

"I don't like talking." Was Paul's remark.

Steve rolled his eye, "Obviously."

Henry crawled up beside Paul and ran a hand over the tall minions back, making Paul look at him, eyes glazed over.

Steve sat in thought, "Hey, Paul. Who's your new neighbor?" He had noticed someone had moved in next to the thin minion's home not too long ago. Ever since, Steve had an eye for him. He was cute, hard working and definitely innocent.

"His name is Donny, why?" Paul asked. He'd seen him around. But whenever the little one went home, Paul was already safely hidden away in his place. He never associated himself with Don, but it didn't mean that he didn't want to. Paul had never had feelings for another minion, so he was unsure whether he actually liked Don, or if he just found him attractive.

"How about we invite him over sometime?"

Paul's lips set into a straight line. He held a hard stare on Steve as he weighed his decision.

Donny dragged himself to his home, ready to collapse. As he twisted the handle on his door, a hand shot out from beside his head, catching him off guard as it slammed the vault back shut. Turning his head, he sank back as he looked up into the dull brown eyes of his neighbor, Paul. They stood there until the taller minion dropped his hand back down to its place beside him. They stared at each other until Donny broke the silence.

"P-Paul?" He stuttered nervously.

Paul's pale lips set into a smile. "Good evening, Don. How are you doing?"

Donny tried the swallow the lump in his throat. "Um...I'm a-alright, I guess." Paul was terrifying. His skin was a sickly, light yellow color, speckled with diminutive holes in his arm. When Don's sight landed on a group of tiny incisions, he grew concerned. But before he could ask, Paul interrupted him.

"The guys want to know if you'd like to come over after you get off work tomorrow. Just to...you know...hang out."

"Uh...sure?" Donny hesitated, mentally slapping himself 'Fuck...'

"Great! See you then." With that, Paul left.

Donny stood there, unsure of what to do next. He'd never been that close to Paul before. The taller male's body was in such a condition that looked like he was suffering from some kind of disease. His mangled image put a very nasty feeling in Don's nerves.

Tomorrow was going to be...interesting.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Hope you enjoyed! Stay for more!

-PZ


End file.
